


Chisato Shirasagi's Tips For Dealing With Stress

by CuteBobs



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Roughness, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: "Today we are visiting Chisato Shirasagi, famous actress and member of the idol band Pastel*Palettes, to find out how she relaxes after a week of hard work. I hear she is quite fond of dogs."Actually just Chisato having sex with people she knows. In secret, obviously.





	Chisato Shirasagi's Tips For Dealing With Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the bad girl zone  
> Turn around if you're here for good girls  
> Unless by good girls you mean bad girls who are good because they're bad

When Chisato opened her eyes, she found herself staring into Hina’s sleeping face. Chisato reached for her phone to check the time – three hours until she had to get to work – and returned it to her nightstand. While Hina was still asleep, Chisato snuggled up again.

She never cuddled with anyone else she fucked; Hina was the exception because they were both only in this for the physicality. Chisato didn’t feel like she had to put up walls around her… kindred spirit – she snorted at this thought – and sometimes that bit of extra “affection” was nice to have when you made a habit of keeping people at arm’s length or letting them get close just to push them away. Unfortunately for her, the cuddles woke up Hina.

She blinked sleepily and her mouth contorted into a smirk. “Love you too,” Hina said smugly.

“Shut up.” Chisato didn’t need to give Hina’s remark more thought than that.

“Aww, how mean~” Hina pulled her into a tighter embrace that outsiders would have thought loving and intimate, no doubt. At the best of times, however, it was two cold bodies craving warmth, at the worst of times a power play by Hina. Usually the former turned into the latter. “When do you have work?”

“10 AM.” She only ever invited Hina over when they both could afford a lazy morning. Everyone else got kicked out as soon as Chisato got off. Or rather after taking a shower so they were less likely to end up all over the tabloids. Part of the reason for Hina’s special treatment was how comfortable Chisato felt with Hina, the only person she knew who was a similar level of emotionally fucked up and who would only ever joke about falling in love. The second reason? Hina always tired her out so much Chisato fell asleep immediately. As proof Chisato’s body felt sticky all over. Gross. Kind of sore too, but at least her hips didn’t move like rusty machine parts this time.

“Mmh~” Hina closed her eyes again. “Morning sex?”

“Aren’t you a bundle of energy. I need coffee.” The big drawback to letting Hina stay over: this here. Quarter to headache.

“I don’ wanna get uuuup. What if I finger you, that’ll wake you up more than any coffee!”

Chisato shot her the most “never speak a single word ever again” look she could muster, which was an easy 9/10. “What did I tell you about working up to it?”

“We gotta work up to it. Okay, let’s make out.”

Chisato grimaced again. She couldn’t believe they (that was, Hina herself and nobody else) called her Virgin Killer. That she’d had sex with several idols was probably true, but Hina must have been the only one who’d had fun there. Not that Hina didn’t get off Chisato several times, often in a row, every time she stayed over, but Chisato’s _interests_ were far from average.

Chisato sat up. Her back to Hina, a clear signal of rejection. Hina hugged her from behind and rested her head on Chisato’s shoulder like she didn’t care. Of course, she was Hina. “Can I touch your boobs~”

What a pest. Chisato grabbed Hina’s chin and pulled her forward. She turned her head to glare at Hina, who simply smiled. Instead of telling her off, though, Chisato kissed her, more teeth than lips.

Hina winced a little but her smirk returned immediately. “Ah, I get it, _that’s_ the mood~” She laid down again. “I don’t have any of the skimpy photo shoots this week~”

“Good.” Chisato straddled Hina’s hips and all but took a bite out of Hina’s collarbone.

“Mmh, nice~” Hina said and bit her lips. The light in her eyes meant one simple thing: “Chisato, fuck me up.” And she intended to oblige. Chisato’s hands gently followed the curve of Hina’s boobs, and without warning she clamped Hina’s nipples between her fingers. Hina’s hips bucked under her. She let out a slow moan and grinned at Chisato. “No working up to it?”

“Not for you, _my love_.” Spitting that last part, Chisato smiled the kind of smile that preceded coldblooded murder.

Hina lazily put up her arms, leaving herself open. “Too bad you don’t show that side more often, you’d be so much more popular~”

Pinch. Twist. Hina gasped just barely. “I find I’m popular enough.” Halfheartedly holding back from drawing blood, Chisato kissed Hina. “Not fighting back?”

Hina wiped Chisato’s blonde hair out of her face. “And miss the show? Come on~” Her fingers closed around Chisato’s hair and she threatened a tug. “Besides, you know I’m the kinda girl who loves a boppin’ revenge story~”

Chisato smiled.

Doing this before work was not the best idea before work, true, especially when Hina’s idea of revenge often involved working her entire hand into Chisato’s body, but right now Chisato wanted nothing more than to get Hina to the delightful point where the smirk faded and she begged Chisato for release, a break, or anything. Never did Hina look lovelier.

And, well, Chisato _was_ very fond of dogs.

“Oh, I hope you’ll go easy on me,” Chisato lied, and left a harsh mark on Hina’s collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to wait until I had a second chapter (Misaki) ready, but I remembered how bad I am at doing things, so I decided to just post chapter one now  
> Only two chapters are planned, but the world is big, life is long


End file.
